The Beginning of A New Adventure (Part 2)
The Beginning of A New Adventure is the second episode in Season 1 of Heroes Through Time. Access to Episode Click here! Sypnosis The new war is far from over, with greater chaos and pandemonium. Though the battle included frequent fourth wall breakings and epic superpowers, the results of the new war are still unknown. Will plants plant a victory in the Suburban Almanac or will zombies put an end to the war with brains? Summary From where the story ended the previous episode, Green Shadow, Flower Torch and Nightcap keep attacking Immorticia and Rustbolt. Nightcap makes a mushroom pun, which angers Flower Torch to attempt to burn Nightcap, who summons a Grapes of Wrath to protect himself. When the battle dies down (for then), Re-Peat Moss reveals that he has verbaslexia, a term where he has to commonly say a word, in this case, the word "tricky". He is angered when Flower Torch insults it. Immorticia suddenly returns and continues attacking the plants. Taychan throws an acidic potion, which Re-Peat Moss responds by throwing a counter potion to block it. Flower Torch accidentally makes a pun, after which she burns herself when Nightcap points it out. Immorticia then realizes that she could use powers beyond summoning zombies and therefore blinds the visions of all plants. Affecting all but Chomper, since he never had eyes to begin with, Chomper sneak attacks Immorticia. When all the other plants recover from their blindness, they resume their attacks. Immorticia further drains the plants' strengths, which Nightcap responds by giving back strength to plants through Berry Angry. Wall-Knight declares that he would use Wall-Nut Bowling, Bonk Choy heard it as if there was a bowling contest and bowls a strike. Pea-Jay and Flower Torch joins the fun as well, and surprisingly, there are a lot of strikes. When Bonk Choy realizes that the bowling alley would NOT return their bowling balls, he decides to form a gang to raid the Z-Tech Headquarters for more bowling balls. However, Solar Flare decides that they bowl at Taychan. Even Green Shadow agreed to the idea, as she knows that he is scrawny. Nightcap and his teammates return, and Crunch declares that he is hungry, which somehow makes Chomper hungry too. They head down to a fast food outlet, at which they ate burgers, pizzas and even cakes for Chomper (He ate about 10000 calories worth.) 21 minutes later, Bonk Choy wanted to ask for volunteers on his operation, but others ignored him and even Sooler Fler (a random character) appeared. Flower Torch goes to sleep in the meantime and the bowling trend continues. To wake Flower Torch up, Chomper plays a boombox, but to no avail. Re-Peat Moss pours ice cold water on Flower Torch, which he got the coldness from Green Shadow's Big Chill superpower. Flower Torch and Re-Peat Moss eventually fight again, this time with ice cold water. Flower Torch loses her fire powers from the water effects but gain ice water powers all of a sudden. Chomper plays a lullaby on his boombox, which makes Flower Torch sleep again. A while later, Bonk Choy asks for volunteers to follow him to steal bowling balls from Z-Tech Headquarters, which wakes up Flower Torch who wanted to join. The gang then teleports outside of Z-Tech Headquarters. At the Z-Tech Headquarters, they went in and stole the map of the headquarters (Re-Peat Moss found it in between a stack of blueprints). The bowling balls are said to be located three levels above them, and the only way to access is through the flights of stairs equipped with defenses. The gang soon encounter the first obstaclele, laser panels. Pea-Jay finds a remote control which turned out to be a trap and presses the "Shut off" button. The laser panels seemingly shut down, but a few seconds later, they transform into laser cannons which shoot at the gang. With the help of Chomper's screen door from his stomach, the gang manages to escape alive. Unfortunately, Dr Zomboss finds out that they are in the headquarters and sends out an army of Bug Bot Imps to track them down. The gang saw them coming and hide into boxes on the second flight of stairs. However, the boxes turned out to be another trap, giving the gang another obstacle, as the opened boxes revealed chloroplastoxin gas. Luckily, the plants find themselves a bunch of hazmats and put them on, allowing them to safely travel through the fog of chloroplastoxin. The gang soon reach the last flight of stairs that seemingly has no obstacles. When Re-Peat Moss took a step, an explosion occurs, revealing that the last obstacle is a minefield. With the aid of Penny, the gang manage to pass through the minefield and successfully reach the sports room with the bowling balls.Category:Episodes